


Scottie McCall - aka girl!Scott

by BdrixHaettC



Series: Teen Wolf - Genderbent: Scott, Jackson [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character piece of Scott McCall as gender bent in the 'verse where he and Jackson are girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitch In The Woods




	2. Girl!Scott




End file.
